The New Beater
by ravenclawbeater
Summary: Lila gets angry at Snape and tells him things many students have been wanting to for years. And she becomes a favorite of many of the students for her smart-alike comments too!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The New Beater 

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! ZIP ZERO, ZILCH DO I OWN OF IT!!!!**

 Sidenote: **Ok, please don't diss me or anything, I'm new at writing romance stories, though not much of it shall be mentioned in this chapter. I'm a huge fan of Fred and George Weasley and think they are the coolest of the whole crew along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  So without further ado, heres my story!!!!!**

It was a regular game in Quitiddch at Hogwarts.  This match was to be between Griffindor and Ravenclaw. It was the 3rd year for Harry Potter, and the 5th for the troublesome Weasley twins. Griffindor had always been the best when it came with Bludgers. With the twins almost being Bludgers themselves, it was easy to see why. But this game was different, Harry had seen Cho Chang and everything that you loyal fans had liked about Ginny being with Harry would have a turn around. But in this match, she had recently came back into the game after some recent injuries and everyone believed Harry could beat her especially with her slow broom. But here is another new player. A beater to be exact. She was surprisingly almost as good as the twins, and soon they shall see.

"And here we are. Now I want a good clean match. No captains, shake." Shouted the referee as Wood and the other captain shook. 

It was then when everyone took off into the skies as the snitch was released and the Quaffle in the air. 

"It seems like Cho has come back after some injuries to play. But it seems like her slow broomstick will never catch up with Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand…" Lee Jordan said as the players went wizzing by after the Quaffle.

It was then as George Weasley saw an opening for a coming Bludger and steadied himself for the shot. But just then a girl came right in front and aimed it at Cho.

"Oh sorry Cho!" the girl in blue robes said smiling, "It seems to like you, I don't know why!"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" George said smiling.

"Maybe I did, or maybe I was telling the truth." Said the girl with her one blue, one green eyes glimmering in the sun. "You'll never know will ya George?" she smirked as she bolted off into the sky after another Bludger

"How'd she tell the difference between us?" George said gasping as Fred pulled in beside him.

"Don't know. I haven't seen here around here anywhere. Must be new." Fred said as he bolted off as well.

It wasn't until Transfigurations Class when George saw this mysterious girl again. But instead of being in blue robes, she was in a regular uniform only with a blue and aqua-marine tie and colored robes on. She walked in and began to talk to Professor McGonagall as the rest of the class settled down. 

"May I have your attention please class?" Professor McGonagall said tapping her want on her desk to get attention. "It seems as though we have a new student. She has transferred here from Salem. Her name is Lila Flemington. Now I want you all to be nice to here. Lila, will you please take a seat behind Mr. Weasley?"

As she walked  by her jet black hair glistened in the sunlight and shown her blue tints her tightly pulled back hair. She sat behind George as the rest of the class murmured.

"So. Where's Salem?" asked one student behind her.

"Its in America. Hence why I don't have the accent." She said

"Hm. Are you a Mudblood?" asked a Slytherin near by.

"If you mean part Muggle, yes. Moms a Muggle, Dads a wizard." She said proudly smirking at the Slytherin.

"What's you specialty?" asked the Slytherin pointing to her wand. "Is your Muggle family good enough to get you a REAL wand?"

"Its 11 inches, Oak, and Unicorn Hair. Made for ME. Its perfection is Astronomy. My favorite. And…you?" she said gleefully as the Slytherin ignored her.

George was wanting to turn around and talk to her, to figure out if she was new, how could she know about him and be so good at being a beater. 

"E-e-e-excuse me. But how'd you learn to be a beater?" George asked nervously.

"By watching you and your brother Fred but of course."

"How can you them apart if your new?" asked the Slytherin

"Easy, he's the cuter one!" Lila laughed as George turned around blushing

"Oh how sweet, looks like Weasley thinks the same of you Flemington." The Slytherin said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The New Beater**

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah…I don't own Harry Potter. Good enough?

 "Ms. Midoriiro! Please settle down or I will deduct points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall said as the Slytherin quickly shut up.

The rest of Transfiguration class went pretty smoothly as well as the rest of the morning until Potions came. Once again, Mr. Weasley seemed to be in Lila's class. Snape of course was being his usual self, picking on other students that weren't in his own house. While his favored students were having fun getting points deducted away from their enemy's houses, the other houses could only look on…

"Professor Snape!" said the same Slytherin as in Transfiguration. "Flemington is chopping up her dragon heart too finely!"

"What!?! No I'm not! Shes the one doing it! Not me!" Lila protested

"Hm. I see Midoriiro is right Flemington. It seems like your potion will go all wrong. 5 points from Ravenclaw!" Snape said smiling at Lila

"What!?! You can't do that you slimeball!" she screamed, "They are exactly fine! Shes the one that is doing it all wrong! And you just don't want to see it cause you're a weirdo! It amazes me how an idiot like you ever became a Professor!"

Everyone of course laughed at this remark because just about everyone in the school had been dying to tell Snape off for a very long time.

"How would you like 50 points taken away from Ravenclaw? For such an outrage I should take more!" Snape said in great anger. He didn't like being made fun of by a stupid child and not being given the chance to do anything.

"Go ahead! Then Ravenclaw won't have the chance to win back the House Cup. Hey! Maybe Gryffindor will win! Hey! I'm routing for them! And I'm sure with our smarts we can somehow find away to make them back up!"

"Then how about detention for a month! Would you like that?!?!" Snape protested

"Fine! Yipee! Now I won't have to listen to that stupid girl next to me snore every second! Her snores sound like trucks down shifting on the highway! Woohoo!" Lila said jumping up and down as the rest of the class burst into laughs.

"Then what about being expelled! Then you can never be here!"

"Even better! I'll go back to the states! And hey, I'll have to go to Baton Rouge's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry down in Louisiana! Yeah!!!! I love it down there! Way much better than the Salem one I went to!" Lila said laughing.

Snape was obviously getting upset. There seemed to be now way to beat this girl. She seemed to have an answer about everything.

"Fine! Leave this class! Go! Outside! Now!" Snape said pointing outside the door.

"Dude man! What do you not understand? Your trying to get me angry, its not working! I wanna get out of class. And not have to deal with a greasy haired idiot that has a freaked up nose and favors his own students and has no friends cause he's a jerk!!!" Lila screamed as she walked out of the classroom while the class cheered her on in laughs and shouts of praise.

"Quiet or all of you will have months of detention and all of your house points taken away!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. No one had ever stood up to Snape and lived to tell about it. 


End file.
